


I'd say I fell for you, but I'm just clumsy

by fairyerimbin



Series: minbin prompt fics ♡ [3]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Clumsy Seo Changbin, Fluff, Lee Felix is a Good Friend, M/M, Minho likes seeing Changbin being Clumsy, Prompt Fic, Prompt: Clumsy in Front of Crush, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyerimbin/pseuds/fairyerimbin
Summary: "Why am I so stupid?" Changbin sighed, looking at the ceiling when the bedroom door opened."What did you do?" Felix asked, sitting down on his bed while he folded some of his clothing items."I walked into a lamppost and then somehow spilled my drink." The older one said, pointing at the coffee stain on his shirt."In front of your crush? Poor Bin hyung." The younger one said as the older sighed heavily once again.♡♡♡Changbin, the clumsy man he is, gets embarrassed in front of his bandmate and crush, Minho.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Series: minbin prompt fics ♡ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192118
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	I'd say I fell for you, but I'm just clumsy

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the prompt about someone being clumsy so I immediately thought of Changbinnie ^-^
> 
> I have good news related to the internship (in case you have read my other fics). My last day will be 26 March!!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you have a great weekend so far!

Changbin was following Minho back towards their dorm, after the older finished dance practice and the younger ended his producing session. "I'm going to be so happy to be back home." Changbin said, almost losing his balance on a lose pavement brick. Luckily, Minho, the one Changbin had been crushing on for a while, didn't see the younger flailing his arms.

"Same, I could really use a bath." Minho sighed, glancing at Changbin who looked at a bird that caught his attention. The older chuckled, trying to hold in his laughter when the younger walked into a lamppost. "Are you okay?" Minho asked as Changbin nodded, blushing softly though trying to hide away his face. The older couldn't see his embarrassment. "I'm fine." The younger said as the older chuckled, stopping in his tracks in front of the coffee shop.

"Let me quickly head inside and get some coffee." Minho said as Changbin nodded, staring at the older disappearing inside the coffee shop while the younger waited outside. "I'm fine except for my dignity." Changbin sighed, looking at Minho ordering two cups of coffee. When Minho walked back outside, he handed Changbin the other cup of coffee.  
  
  
Changbin plopped down on his bed, letting out a deep sigh of embarrassment. "Why am I so stupid?" Changbin sighed, looking at the ceiling when the bedroom door opened. "What did you do?" Felix asked, sitting down on his bed while he folded some of his clothing items. "I walked into a lamppost and then somehow spilled my drink." The older one said, pointing at the coffee stain on his shirt. "In front of your crush? Poor Bin hyung." The younger one said as the older sighed heavily once again.

Having at least one friend who knew his crush on Minho, made it a lot easier for Changbin. He could easily talk to someone about how perfect the dancer was.

"Have you thought about telling him how you feel?" Felix asked as Changbin shook his head. He would never confess his feelings. He didn't want to lose his friendship with Minho. Not to mention the fact they were supposed to spend more years together as band members. They even lived together, so it would be even more awkward.  
  
  
All eight of them were inside the lounge, having takeaway dinner on the ground. Changbin looked at what the others got, hoping to steal something from one of them. When he looked at Minho's plate, he let out a sigh. The older had beef while everyone else had pork. The younger could steal some of his meat, but it wasn't worth the risk. No one would be able to steal food from Minho. So Changbin just ate a piece of the pork he got on his plate.

He almost dropped the meat, he left his friends to get some napkins from the kitchen. When he sat back down with the others, he noticed a piece of beef appeared on his plate.

Changbin looked at Minho who was looking at Chan telling a story, smiling while putting a piece of beef in his mouth. The rapper blushed a light pink as he realized the dancer had seen him drool over the beef.  
  
  
The next day, when Changbin walked out of his room, he noticed everyone had left without him. He made his way to the kitchen, hoping to find something to eat when he felt someone poke his side. He jumped up from surprise, dropping his phone in the process. Changbin could hear Minho chuckling.

"Hyung, you don't sneak up on people." Changbin said, taking his phone from Minho who had picked it up. "I thought everyone left." The younger said, opening the fridge to see if anyone had left breakfast for him inside. But there was nothing. Only eggs he could use to make something to eat, but he didn't know how.

Before Changbin could close the fridge again, Minho took the eggs out from it. "Are you hungry?" Minho asked as Changbin nodded, sitting down at their table while he looked at the older making an omelette. "I didn't go with them." Minho said, not looking Changbin's way while the younger only stared at him.

"Can I help?" Changbin asked as he felt bad for letting Minho do everything, but the older shook his head. "I don't want to risk you breaking the kitchen." Minho said, looking Changbin's way who was playing with his fingers. Changbin always hated being clumsy as it embarrassed him a lot. Though now it seemed like Minho hated it too.  
  
  
Changbin hadn't acted clumsy for at least a week in front of Minho. He didn't want his crush to think he was weird. Changbin was making his way towards the kitchen to get something to drink, too focused on his phone when he tripped over his own feet. He thought he would fall until someone had wrapped their arm around his waist. Changbin wanted to escape, but instead he got brought closer against someone.

"I knew you were trying to hide your clumsiness from me." Of course. It was Minho. "I-I didn't mean to..." The younger man said as the older let him go. "I-I thought you hated it." "Why would I hate that?" Minho asked as Changbin shrugged, needing to be alone for a while to put his thoughts together.

Only Minho followed him out of the kitchen, into his room. "Is it because I said I didn't want you to break the kitchen?" The older one asked as the younger nodded, sitting down on his bed while looking at his fingers to avoid looking at the other. "That doesn't mean I hate your clumsiness." Minho said, crouching down in front of Changbin who looked up at the older. He was confused.

"You're cute when you're clumsy." Minho chuckled when he saw Changbin blushing, stottering while saying he wasn't cute. "It worries me too though. You could always hurt yourself." The older one said, getting up from the ground. The younger looked up at his friend, wondering what was going on. "If I didn't see you in the kitchen, you would have probably fallen on the ground." Minho said as Changbin chuckled, he thought he would too.

"Anyways... Don't hide your clumsiness from me." Minho said as Changbin nodded, watching the older leave the room.  
  
  
The boys were practicing a choreography when Changbin accidentally stepped on Minho's foot. "Oh my god! I'm sorry, hyung." Changbin said, following Minho towards the couch inside the room as Chan stopped the music. "It's fine." Minho chuckled, looking at Changbin who noticeable seemed worried while the others focused back on the choreography.

"I am really sorry." The younger one said as the older softly pushed the other, only for the rapper to actually fall down on the couch. Minho chuckled, helping Changbin to sit up. But instead Changbin pulled Minho down on top of him. "Like I said, it's cute." Minho said, glancing at their friends who were staring right at them.

"Oh my god! Just kiss already!" Felix sighed as Chan calmed him down while Minho and Changbin sat back up, both of them blushing. "Ever heard of privacy?" Minho asked, rolling his eyes while taking Changbin's hand to pull the younger with him outside of the dance room.

Changbin chuckled, taken by surprise when Minho pinned him against the wall to finally kiss him. "Fucking finally!" Felix shouted, being pulled back inside the practice room by Chan. "Fucking finally indeed." Minho chuckled, pulling Changbin back into a kiss.


End file.
